Chase
by lightinthehall
Summary: A chase. A claim. His mark. Pairings: onesided!AmeCan, slight RusCan
1. Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Warning: violence

* * *

><p><em>ONE! TWO! <em>On each count, shoulder collides with steel and the groaning vibrations of the door joins the gasping, desperate breaths that fill the pitch black hallway.

_ THREE!_ And the metal door crashes open with a _BANG_ and rattles half off its hinges as Matthew rams it open, bursting out of the building, stumbling and grasping for hold through cold night air. He recovers fast, and he is running, running, running away from that place. He's weak, he can barely see - _he can't go back for his glasses_ and the moonlight only casts silver haze and darker shadows around him. But he knows that if he stops or slows down, he will be caught.

_ CLASH! RATTLE!_ Matthew slams hard into the chain link fence and rebounds off it, falling on his back. _Crunch._ His body freezes up, the sound is coming from somewhere behind him, back towards the building and he scrambles to his feet and is off, dashing away following the fence. _Exitexitexit_.

_ There!_ He spots a gap in the fencing, where the links had been forced apart and _he can fit through there_ and he lunges towards it - _NO!_ but is grabbed from the back of his shirt and thrown to the ground.

_ Growl_. Before he can get back on his feet, his legs are pushed down and his arms are outstretched and pinned below the elbows. The man straddling him leans down, bringing his head closer to Matthew's so that despite his blurry vision and the darkness, he can clearly see menacing blue eyes. The pressure on his limbs is increased and he can feel his breath on his face.

"Matthew," Alfred snarls. "_Don't run."_

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading! This is a three-part story that I wrote for tumblr a few months ago. Enjoy the rest!<p> 


	2. Possessive

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Warnings/Notes: violence, dubcon, slight RusCan

* * *

><p><em>CLASH!<em> His body is thrown roughly against the fence. A hand shoves the side of his head against the metal links, pushing, digging his face into the grooves. The other hand caresses his side, runs over his clothes and his stomach flutters in protest. It's almost loving.

_ No! _His captor immediately pushes up against Matthew, trapping him between the fence and the other man's body. Matthew twists against him, trying to escape but Alfred is relentless. His shirt is tugged upwards and a finger skims the edge of his jeans. Matthew shudders.

"Where were you going, Mattie?" Alfred questions him in a steely voice, hand still roaming, teasing. "Out into that forest? Into the mountains?" _Yes - anywhere -_ "To _Ivan?_"

_ RRRRIP! _Matthew's shirt hangs from his shoulders, his back completely exposed. The pads of Alfred's fingers are spread out, travelling aggressively up his back, mapping, memorizing. Matthew can't move away so he arches forward, but the touch follows him.

"All those looks he gives you during meetings. Do you really think I'm going to let that bastard have you?" Alfred's mouth joins the fray, nipping at his ear, down his neck_. _"I own this. _I own you_." Alfred bites down hard. Matthew yells out and thrashes against the hold.

"N-no! Alfred you don't - _let go of me_ -"

"Silly Mattie." And Matthew stills at his tone. "Maybe if I mark you enough - " another nasty nip at his neck, " - stake my claim -" a growl, "- and _fuck _you -" a hard thrust against his backside, " - until you're _limping_ into those meetings, maybe, just maybe everyone will finally understand. Maybe _you'll_ finally understand."

And Matthew is gasping as Alfred continues to roll his hips against the other, shoving him harder into the fence and the friction against the front of his jeans _feels good. _A hand fists into his hair and forces his head back.

"If you ever so much as look at him again, he will die and you will _watch_." Matthew's light-headed from fear or pleasure or adrenaline or everything and he cries out _please_! He's begging for Ivan, for this to end, for _more_. Alfred doesn't stop and soon Matthew cannot think and is rutting desperately against the fence while Alfred speeds up.

"You -" _CLANG. _" - are -" _RATTLE._ " - MINE." They finish one after the other, collapsing against the fence, their harsh breaths filling the air. Alfred pulls back, turns him around and presses a possessive kiss to Matthew's lips - and Matthew reflexively twists his face away, and freezes - his eyes widen in horror as he realizes his mistake.

A hand reaches out to cup Matthew's face and the thumb gently traces his cheek. Alfred's expression is dangerous.

"Sorry Matthew," he says, as his grip tightens painfully then _BANG_! Matthew's head collides with the fence post and he falls to the ground, unconscious. Alfred throws him easily over his shoulder and starts walking back towards the building.

"Looks like I still need to teach you."


	3. Conditioning

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Warnings/Notes: Dubcon, slight mentions of torture, conditioning, slight RusCan

* * *

><p>Matthew wakes with a soft groan, sluggishly trying to regain his bearings through the sharp pain in his head. He faintly feels a hand caressing his cheek and his eyes shoot open in a panic. Alfred is in a chair beside the bed, stroking the side of his face almost apologetically.<p>

"Mornin' Mattie!" his captor greets him ecstatically and places a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Sorry about almost cracking your head open," Alfred laughs casually. "I should really watch my strength. But you know... you really hurt my feelings Matt - so it's not _completely_ my fault right?" Matthew suspects there's a threat in Alfred's grinning face and frantically eyes the room.

Except for the bed, the room is completely empty and all the walls have been painted a maddening white. There is a door to his right, with large windows on either side covered with white blinds. He spots a vent in the high ceiling and an intercom system set up on the other wall.

Alfred follows his line of sight and laughs again.

"This is our room Mattie! For now, anyway. I had this place built just for us a couple months ago. Do you like it?" Alfred's tone is boyish and hopeful as if he had just surprised his lover with a romantic honeymoon suite. Matthew doesn't want to think of the implications of that or the fact that Alfred has been planning his kidnapping for months.

When Matthew doesn't answer, Alfred's demeanour shifts subtly and his muscles tense.

"Oh don't worry Matthew, those windows don't look outside or anything. We're just going to use them to keep an eye on you while I attend to business."

_We?_ Matthew can see vague human silhouettes - one in each window.

"You can't just keep me here Alfred! Someone will notice I'm missing eventually -" _Kumajirou, Francis, Ivan -_

Alfred just laughs in his face. "No they won't. Who are you kidding Matt?"

That comment cuts him deeper than any knife.

"But forget about them okay? You have me. I'll always be here when you need me!"

His face suddenly darkens as he leans in, whispering in a low voice _You'll never be able to get rid of me - I'll make sure of it._

Just as quickly Alfred is pulling away, and wearing his trademark happy-go-lucky grin - "Well I'm off to the meeting! I wish I didn't have to leave so soon," he eyes the bed longingly, "but I'll come back!"

Matthew remains unresponsive as Alfred gives him one final kiss.

As soon as the door closes, Matthew is out of bed and scanning, feeling, searching the walls. He is running his hands across the smooth wall across from the door when he hears an electronic whirring. Startled, he turns to see the curtains part, revealing more blinding white hallways on the other side and even more disturbingly, two uniformed guards. If they chose to turn around, they would be able to see every corner of his room.

Matthew has never felt more trapped.

* * *

><p>A gloved hand turns the dial a quarter-turn counter-clockwise and a small light on the control board switches on - a luminous red. A deep rumble echoes through the ventilation system and soothes out as the air flow is established.<p>

* * *

><p>Matthew is alone and lying on the bed, fiddling with the covers. He's pretending he's running his fingers through Kumajirou's fur.<p>

His next breath stops short - _Alfred? _He sits up, looking about the room, but the other man is nowhere to be found.

He breathes in again and his lungs fill with subtly tainted air - _the smell of sunshine, citrus with a hint of whiskey_.Every draw of air accepts more of Alfred's scent into his body, invades his chest and refuses to be filtered out. And Matthew had a sudden urge to claw at his own throat, but there was no use.

It seems Alfred has found a way to continuously surround and fill Matthew all at the same time.

* * *

><p>Matthew fights Alfred the next time he enters the room. He even lands a solid kick to his chest before Alfred flips him easily onto his back.<p>

"I'm going to have to teach you to behave, aren't I?" he coos at him.

* * *

><p>Alfred controls his daily meals.<p>

"What's up, Mattie? You hungry?" Alfred's voice booms through the intercom. Matthew hasn't eaten in 72 hours.

"A-Alfred -"

"I'd be happy to help you Matt, really, but you know the rules - you have to tell me you love me first!" The childish, disembodied speech rings in Matthew's ears and he grits his teeth in frustration. He's lying prone on the floor, too weak to even lift his head. So far, he has been refusing to play along but he can taste nothing but vile and his it feels as if his stomach is consuming itself and he is quickly reaching his limit.

_You have to do this. Imagine Ivan. Just say it to him_.

"I love you... Alfred," he rasps out finally, picturing Ivan all the while.

There is a sharp intake of breath on the line and he hears talking in the background. The door opens and he hears footsteps, and a tray is placed on the ground next to him.

Alfred himself rushes in and gathers Matthew in his arms. _Oh Matthew I love you too so much so so much._

He feeds the helpless, starving man, and stays with him for the next three days, nursing him back to health. _I will save you,_ he whispers over and over again, burying his face in Matthew's wavy hair.

It becomes a sickening routine. Matthew professes his love for Alfred and he is given food. Soon, Matthew doesn't have to try so hard, and the words fall from his lips easier than anything has before.

* * *

><p>Matthew isn't able to hide his secret for long.<p>

* * *

><p>The compound is quiet, the night guards have taken their positions outside the soundproof room.<p>

Inside said room, Matthew sighs in his sleep. Soft, wistful. It becomes a chorus of breathy words, punctuated by short gasps into the pillow, nearly incomprehensible.

_Je_... sigh... _Ivan_, _please,_ _Ivan_...

He doesn't feel the arm wrapped possessively around him tighten. He doesn't see furious, icy blue eyes gleam in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Alfred's advances become more aggressive.<p>

One morning, Matthew finds himself dragged by the neck of his shirt and pushed up against the wall, and Alfred is pressed up hard enough against him that it's Alfred and only Alfred that is holding him there, arms clamped, legs parted and dangling helplessly at the other man's sides.

Alfred attacks his mouth and it's all teeth and tongue and it's fast and _messy _and he can barely take in air between the times Alfred pulls away and dives back in and he's becoming light-headed, and Alfred grinds against him, his back is sliding along the wall, his shirt riding up with the friction. He tries to fight but can only manage to nudge his shoulder against Alfred's unyielding chest. The fervour is contagious and soon, he's following Alfred's lips when they leave his, and trying to catch him with his mouth -

- when he crashes to the floor.

His captor stands over him, breathing heavily, expression eerily calm considering the situation and there is a pause as he assesses the man on the ground.

"Well, see you after the meeting Mattie!" And with that, he turns on his heel and leaves.

Matthew is left on the floor confused, breathing fast, heart beating faster and body thrumming with unfulfilled desire.

Alfred does this three more times.

By the end, Matthew is instinctively leaning into his touch, clinging, wanting and he is denied each time.

So when Alfred's hand finally moves to slide his pants off, Matthew nearly cries in relief.

"Look at lovely, innocent _Mattie_, you're practically begging - " He throws Matthew onto the bed and climbs over him.

"Beg for me, Mattie. Tell me how much you want me." The shirt is off next and Alfred aligns his forehead with Matthew's. His eyes stare straight into his - dark, demanding and intense with a hint of madness as they _command_ him. He finds he can no longer think of anyone but the man in front of him.

Matthew himself is halfway to insanity with yearning and there isn't one area of his body that doesn't want Alfred to _invade_ it_ - hardfastnow_.

"I want - oh fuck me please Alfred, _pleasepleaseplease_."

* * *

><p>Alfred pounds him into the mattress and Matthew alternates between yells, gasps and moans as he tries to meet each desperate thrust, fingers clenching and clawing at the sheets, legs wrapped around Alfred's waist.<p>

"Look at me _- look at me Matthew_ - I'm the one fucking you so _look at me damn it_!" _After tonight you will NEVER think about him again, you will be mine and only mine and I will be your everything -_

" - because you are my everything -"

Matthew is too far gone, to hear or comprehend anything further than the feeling of being filled and then being filled again.

"Ah, ah, ah" he gasps out. All he sees, feels, hears, smells and can think of at that moment is AlfredAlfredAlfred - there is a rush, a flash of white -

- then darkness.

* * *

><p>It's been six months since his capture and Matthew no longer remembers anything or anyone from his old life. Wishes of escape have disappeared <em>- who would want to be parted from the one they love?<em> And Alfred is saturated in his soul, in his very core and the man's seeped so far into his pores, no amount of cleansing or washing or time can be rid of him.

"Oh but Alfred how long will you be gone?" Matthew nuzzles his neck affectionately.

Alfred's grin is reassuring, "The meeting's only a couple of hours long Mattie. Be good for me okay? And then maybe later, we can be _as bad as you want_." His voice and expression drop seductively.

Matthew is nodding eagerly _yesyesyes_ and kisses him goodbye.

Alfred ducks his head to hide a dark, satisfied smile as he exits the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading!<p>

Feel free to check profile for the link for my fic archive (not on FFnet).


End file.
